Unlucky Nikki
by Creeply
Summary: The camp is destroyed. But the three friends are reunited so it means things are looking up. Until they don't. Someone dies. Tragically. Review. Not like my other work. Wanted to try something new.


**Just a one shot, wanted to try something new out. Review. Next thing up soon. Someone dies and that is the entire plot. Graphically and sadly.**

The camp was on fire. It was still roaring around the lake. But he was down, he was dead. And that was all that mattered. Nikki breathed heavily as she stood up and looked around nervously. She felt cold although all of the fires still raged all around her. She cleared the soot and sweat from her eyes in annoyance. She was crying slightly, just a bit of dirt though.

Everything hurt, it was a deep aching pain, the only thing keeping her up and from getting any worse was sheer adrenaline filling her body. She looked around, the mess hall and Quartermaster store collapsed in on itself, this would normally cause her to chuckle and run towards the burning building. After all this should have been fun.

But it wasn't. So many of them were dead, straight up dead. And her belly felt funny, like it was filled with red vines, that were fighting and biting each other like snakes. She gulped and spat. Her mouth tasted really weird. She coughed and waved her hands in front of her eyes trying to see where everyone was.  
"Gwen? David? Nerris? Guys?" She called out shakily into the smoke as she began to wander through the best summer camp that she had ever attended. She saw a severed hand sitting in the grass, it was bleeding.

She lurched away. She couldn't look any longer, she didn't want to know whose it was. She was too scared that she would recognize it. And if she did then she would just lay down and fdie. She had to make sure that they were okay, they were her best friends! She had to make sure that they weren't like the wood scouts, or the flower scouts or those random old people from town.

She gasped as her entire body shivered with pain. She had been hurt before, but something felt different about this one. She continued walking, her vision going blurry. The explosion had knocked everyone away from each other. She blinked and sniffled.  
"GUYS!" She howled out in sadness "MAX! NEIL! Where are you!" She wiped her eyes and blinked to get the sweat out of her face.  
"NIKKI!" She saw two figures suporting each other in the smoke. She squinted and then smiled in relief.  
"GUYS! NEIL! MAX! YOu're OKAY!" She shouted and began to hobble faster towards them in happiness. She could not believe it! She was overjoyed! Her eyes swelled with happiness, everything didn't hurt as much anymore. She was going to be okay, they were safe. They were okay. She found herself sobbing the faster she hobbled and the closer she got to the two of them.

NEil was walking faster. Practically dragging Max with him. Neil was grossly crying like a baby, wiping at his nose and eyes as he limped. His leg looked terrible and he had lost his shoes. Max was blinking and rubbing his ears as if he was having trouble hearing. He was covered in cuts, not too surprisingly as what had happened, what had happened to him and how quick the monster had been with a knife.

Nikki could not even think of him as a human. He was a monster, one that had destroyed the greatest place in the world, killed so many people and hurt her and her friends. She was hopping and running, avoiding everything as she clutched at her still pained stomach. She had no idea why her tummy was hurting her so much. It did not make sense! Everything was going to be alright now, she could see her friends.

Neil and Max were within feet of her, running at full tilt. Max was smiling widely and hopefully. His blue sweatshirt was torn a little but still relatively intact, that thing could stop a bullet. They slowed down and paused, the smiles leaving their faces and looks of horror replaced them. Neil covered his mouth and Max shook his head in fear, the smile dropped from his face and was replaced with horror. Dissapointment. Anger. And shame.

"Guys?" Nikki asked in confusion as she got closer. She wanted to jump into their arms and hug them into oblivion. But all of the energy was out of her, and she couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't feel anything. Except for a thudding in her stomach and chest and sides. She coughed loudly and spat. Red gunk popped out and thudded to the ground. She cocked her head and looked at the two of them while smacking her lips together.

"My mouth tastes funny guys. It tastes like pennies. Neil? What does that mean?" She said in confusion before she plucked at her red shirt. Neil held up his hands softly and kept eye contact with her.  
"Nikki, it's going to be okay. Alright? We just need you to relax and not panic." He said gently as he stumbled forward. She felt her legs go out and she stumbled. Neil was there and held her tightly. Wrapping his arms around her and the two children fell to the ground. Her red shirt stained his sweater. Then she remembered, she did not wear a red shirt, she wore a yellow one. Something was staining it red.

"Max! Get someone!" Neil screamed at his friend who was standing there mutely before shaking his head in shock and sorrow.  
"Fucking who Neil? No one else is here! They're all dead! Everyone is..."Max's face scrunched up as he collapsed next to Nikki and Neil and began to sob, scratching at his eyes and wiping the tears away as he looked down at Nikki. She blinked in confusion. Everything was so dark. And everything was hurting. She felt weak, like she was sick. Or sleepy.

"No Nikki. Please no." Max spat out as he tore off his sweatshirt and rolled it up into a pillow. He lifted her green head gently but she did not feel it, he pushed it under and she felt a little better.

"Guys? What's happening?" She asked nervously before wincing in pain. "I don't feel so good. What's happening?" She lifted her hands away from her chest and stomach and saw two large stab wounds, she gasped and then screwed up her face in pain. Blood oozed slowly from them. None stained the grass, there was a trail leading up to where she was though.

"I don't feel good." She said softly and blinked. Why did everything look blurry.  
"Nikki keep your fucking hands on that." Neil said sharply as he pulled off his shirt in a rush and began to press it into her side while sniffing like he was sick, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't you do this to us Nikki." Max said gently as he gripped her head and looked into her eyes. His were so wide and sad. She blinked gently in confusion before gulping for air. She just wanted to sleep, she felt stuff sliding out of her sides and chest and stomach.  
"No. NO! NO!" NEil was shouting and pressing down too hard. Max was shaking her and actually crying while swearing up a storm. He pressed his hands into her temples and she closed her eyes to rest them for just a second.

"Hey Chill slice." A voice said from behind her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't feel the pain anymore. In fact...she felt great! Nikki looked at the little ghost boy and smiled happiliy.  
"Oh! Hey Jasper! What's up?" She said walking to him. He smiled in dissapointment before pulling her into a hug. She stiffened before pushing him off in confusion.  
"What's that for?" She said in surprise and raised her hands in a fighting pose. He held his own up to ward her off.  
"Nothing! I just haven't touched anyone for a long time. I'm sorry that it has to be like this dude, but I am even sorrier to see you go." He said gently. She cocked her head in confusion and made a little confused animal noise.  
"Go? Go where?" She gasped and whipped back around looking around her at the fire and wreckage. "MAX! NEIL! I need to find them they're..."She trailed off when she saw them. They were crying, sitting on the ground, and hugging a limp lifeless Nikki corpse to them. Sobbing grossly and deeply.

"Uh Oh. What's going on?" She said turning to the ghost who was standing respectfully to the side.  
"You died. I'm suppossed to show you how to get where you need to go." He said softly and sadly. "Unfortunately I'm stuck here, but you have no unfinished bussiness so you can just go. Lucky dog." He said kicking the dirt. It did not move. Nikki looked around nervously, before hyperventaliating. She ran towards a rock and kicked it as hard as she could. And her leg went right through it.

"What! NO! I need to go back! Neil! Max! I'm here!" She shouted jumping in front of them and waving her hands. It passed right through them. She gasped before falling beside them and curling up into a ball. Sobbing. Reaching out at times to try and touch them but only going through their bodies. She rubbed her eyes in sadness before feeling an arm on her shoulder.

"It's time to go green head." He said softly. Nikki shook her head and pouted, her eyes growing damp and she cast them towards her friends.  
"Are they going to be okay? Is Max going to be okay?" She said softly reaching out to touch the little curly haired boys face, trying to wipe the tears off. Her hand went right through it.  
"No. In fact this will probably break and traumatize both of them. I'm sorry." Jasper said as he helped her to her feet. She sniffed sadly. She had did this. She ruined her friends.

"And my Mom?"  
"She was already sort of a trainwreck." Jasper said honestly. Nikki nodded sadly. She looked around and saw him. The monster that stabbed her. She ground her teeth before screaming and running at his limp body. She aimed for his head and kicked with all of her might. It did not even budge. She began to stomp and jump on it and only managed to walk through him like a puddle.

"This is all your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" She screamed and shouted. His fault for ruining her camp! Ruining her friends! Killing her! She finally stopped, she was no tired, or sad or angry. She was drained. She shook her head sadly before turning to Jasper.

"Now what?"  
"Now? Now you go." Jasper held out his hand, it was glowing bright white. She looked at it nervously. She had never been dead before.  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Does it hurt now?" She shook her head and rubbed her arm before sighing. "Keep an eye on them for me okay? And if you ever get the chance tell them that I am sorry...and that well..."She looked at her two friends as they held to her corpse and sobbed.

Max was shivering, his eyes going blank and his teeth clenched. Neil had covered his eyes, his own physical pain dissapearing.  
"I will." Jasper said kindly. Nikki turned to look at the camp and her best friends one more time.  
"I love you." She said softly into the wind towards the two young boys. She blew them a kiss and then turned to take Jasper's hand, her eyes widening and she was consumed by a bright warm light.

Max was shivering and looking at Nikki. His heart was broken. His mind snapped. Everything, everything good in the world was gone. Neil was clutching her hands and shaking his head over and over mumbling to himself. Telling himself that maybe if he did this or that. MAx heard none of it.

Then a wind picked up and blew across the two friends. They stopped sobbing and shaking and perked up their ears. They thought they heard a familiar voice. Telling them something.

'I Love You.'

And just like that the wind died down and the words were gone.

 **Next thing up soon. Review.**


End file.
